Mujer Celosa, Mujer Peligrosa
by Cintriux
Summary: Un chico cuando esta celoso es tierno... pero cuando los celos atacan a una mujer pueden llegar a ser peligrosos... esta historia esta basada en hechos reales... (es enserio le paso a mis amigos XD espero que les guste!)


**Hola! Soy Cintriux y aquí les dejo una historia en donde yo narrare espero que les guste! **

* * *

_Chico Bestia se estaba arreglando para la gran noche que tendría con Veloz, Chico Flash, Robín y Cyborg, Raven estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo su libro._

-Amor! Voy a salir con los chicos esta noche. _Dijo Chico Bestia._

-Que te diviertas. _Dijo Raven prestándole más atención a su libro de hechizos._

-PROVABLEMENTE REGRESE TARDE! _Grito mientras salía por la puerta tratando que Raven le prestara atención._

-Bueno…. _Dijo Raven con voz monótona._

-Y PROVABLEMENTE HAYAN VARIAS MUJERES QUE QUIERAN ALGO DE ESTE PAPI! _''Con eso se pondrá celosa mi Rae y me rogara para que me quede con ella!'' Pensaba confiado Chico Bestia._

-Dales saludos de mi parte. _''QUE OCURRE CON ESTA MUJER! NO ME QUIERE! T_T'' pensó Chico Bestia cerrando la puerta…. En ese momento el comunicador de Raven empezó a sonar y vio que eran Jinx, Bee y Starfire._

-Ya estas lista? _Pregunto Jinx_

-Si…. Chico Bestia acaba de salir. _Dijo Raven con voz monótona._ –además ¿por qué estamos haciendo todo esto? _Pregunto rodando los ojos._

-Acaso no quieres saber todo lo que harán los chicos en toda la noche! _Dijo Jinx algo indignada._ –Porque yo quiero saber si Wally estará coqueteando!

-Amiga Jinx…. Deberías de confiar más en tu novio. _Dijo Starfire._

-como quieres que confié en Wally si el coquetea con cada chica que se le pone enfrente! _Dijo Jinx enojada. _

-Bueno… no nos peleemos…. Solo acompañemos a Jinx para que pueda asegurarse que Wally no esté coqueteando. _Dijo Bee. ''Asi también podre asegurarme que Sparky no esté con otra mujer!'' pensó._

-como sea. _Dijo Raven de manera monótona. _

**(30 minutos después)**

-Ven! Se los dije! _Dijo Jinx como quien tiene toda la razón…. Mientras Bee y Raven se quedaron viendo el lugar algo sorprendidas. _

-Amiga Raven que es este lugar? _Pregunto Starfire viendo a las personas jugar póker, bebiendo y apostando dinero. _

-Es un casino. _Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos._

-sí, sí, si…. Tenemos que seguirlos! Mira están sentados ahí. _Dijo Bee apuntando a una mesa. ''Se suponía que la interesada en esto era Jinx.'' Pensó Raven._

-Miren nada más a quienes me encontré aquí….

-Cheshire ¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto Jinx._

-Vine a asegurarme que el estúpido de mi novio no se atreva a engañarme.

**(Con los Chicos)**

-Oye Chico Bestia ¿Qué tienes? _Pregunto Robín._

-Mi Rae no me quiere! _Dijo BB a punto de llorar._

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso bro? _Pregunto Cyborg preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo._

-Ella… no… no es celosa!

-Oye pero eso es excelente! Además quien dijo que los celos eran buenos? _Dijo Veloz tratando de animar a Chico Bestia._

-Los celos son una enfermedad! _Dijo Chico Flash de manera sabia._

-Si bro, sabias que existe la palabra celopata! Y ahí es cuando la cosa se pone fea…. porque son de esas chicas controladoras que te conocen así! _Dijo Cyborg chasqueando los dedos._ –Hasta saben el tipo de jabón que usas.

-Cual ha sido la escena más celosa que te han hecho? _Le pregunto Veloz a Chico Flash._

-Ahhh! el lunes…. Digo una vez…. Estaban unas chicas coqueteándome….

-aja_. Dijeron todos rodando los ojos._

-y yo les empecé a hablar…. Como el caballero que soy, no podía dejar que esas damas se quedaran hablando solas…. luego sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que estaba hablando con esas señoritas…. ESE FUE EL PEOR ERROR! Saben ¿por qué? Porque mi novia me dijo: AHÍ SI ESTAS CONTENTO VERDAD IDIOTA! _Dijo Chico Flash tratando de imitar la voz de Jinx._ –Hay no! Yo me quede como que estúpido porque cuando te hacen una escena de celos uno no sabe cómo reaccionar. Y a ustedes ¿les han hecho alguna escena de celos?

-Ahhh si, varias… dijo Veloz. –Yo en ese tiempo no tenia auto…. Y tenía que depender de mi mujer celosa…. Yo andaba como prisionero en el auto y justo ese día ella estaba celosa…. Ya cuando iba a 180 Km/h yo pensé ya es muy tarde para escapar…. Se los juro ya no me podía tirar del auto…. Entonces empecé a gritar: PARA ESA MIERDA! ME QUIERO BAJAR! Y ella me decía: HOY SI MALDITO! AHORITA ME VAS A DECIR QUIEN ERA ESA! Yo trataba de decirle: Baja la velocidad y hablamos! Y ella solo aumentaba la velocidad…. les digo que fue lo peor, que era de noche y quito las luces!

-A la gran! _Dijo Chico Bestia asustado. ''Uff al menos mi Rae no me haría algo así.''_

-y ella me dijo: AQUÍ NO TE VAS A BAJAR! Y yo así como me quiero ir para mi casa y ella: NO! AHORITA ME VAS A DECIR QUIEN ERA ESA PERRA! Yo solo le gritaba: MIRA EL CAMINO! POR FAVOR CONCENTRATE EN EL CAMINO! Y no paraba…. Luego pasamos por un túnel y yo vi a mi difunta abuela que me decía: VEN AQUÍ, HIJO MIO! Enserio…. Yo estaba asustado porque sentía que en cualquier momento ella sacaría un cuchillo y me lo clavaria en la garganta y solo disfrutaría ver cómo me desangro. _''Que bueno que mi Rae no es celosa!'' pensó alegre Chico Bestia _

-¿Fue Cheshire la que te hizo eso? _Pregunto Robín con una sonrisa de lado y Veloz simplemente asintió con la cabeza de lo traumado que quedo._

-¿Hasta dónde te fue a dejar? _Pregunto Chico Flash._

-Donde el Diablo perdió la chaqueta…. Ese día me toco caminar un montón.

**(En un lugar no muy alejado.)**

-Oye enserio le hiciste eso a Veloz? _Pregunto Bee_

-Se lo tenía merecido! _Dijo Cheshire cruzándose de brazos._

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cheshire. _Dijo Jinx apoyando a su amiga._

-No me extraña que sean criminales. _Dijo Raven rodando los ojos._

-Oye yo soy parte de los Titanes ahora! _Protesto Jinx. _

-Amigas no nos peleemos! _Dijo_ _Starfire tratando de evitar alguna pelea._

**(De regreso con los chicos)**

-a mi creo que no me ha ido tan mal…. Pero una vez estaba jugando video juegos y mi novia me dijo: PREFERIS ESA PORQUERIA EN VEZ DE A MI! _Dijo Cyborg imitando la voz de Bee._

-Sinceramente yo no sé cómo piensan las mujeres! _Dijo Veloz algo decepcionado._

-y es peor cuando tienen la Avalancha Roja, Torbellino carmesí, la Amenaza escarlata…. Llámenlo como quieran pero la cosa es que en esos días ninguno nos salvamos! Porque si es celosa y está en sus días…. Se triplican los celos y ahí sí, te llevo la tristeza. _Dijo Chico Flash algo paranoico._

-¿será que a algunas personas les gusta que sus novias se pongan celosas? _Pregunto Robín._

-Ahh! Si! _Dijo Chico Flash mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía con la cabeza._

-¿A ti te gusta ver a Jinx celosa? _Pregunto Chico Bestia con una mirada horrorizada._

-Estás enfermo! _Dijo Cyborg apuntándolo con el dedo. _

-Ustedes no entienden! A las chicas les gustan los hombres celosos…. Ellas piensan: Me ama! Me ama porque se está peleando con todos por mi! _Dijo Veloz juntando las manos y haciendo voz de chica…._

**(Con las Chicas)**

-Que! Yo no pienso eso! _Dijo Cheshire enojada._

-Los hombres son unos idiotas…. _Dijo Raven cruzándose de brazos. _

-Tu novio es un estúpido! _Le dijo Jinx a Cheshire._

-Si…. Eso ya lo sé!

-Cállense…. Quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo! _Dijo Bee y Starfire solo asentía con la cabeza._

**(Con los Chicos)**

-Robín! Cuéntanos de tus experiencias con chicas celosas! _Dijo Cyborg dándole codazos al susodicho. _

-no quiero hablar de eso. _Dijo Robín recordando la batalla que tuvo Starfire vs. Kitty _

-Ahh! Solo di si Starfire es celosa! _Grito Veloz y todos los demás se le quedaron viendo de manera curiosa._

-este…. _En ese momento llegaron unas chicas donde se encontraban los héroes._

-Hola guapos! Nos podemos sentar con ustedes? _Pregunto una chica rubia con ojos azules._

-Claro! _Dijeron Chico Flash y Veloz mientras les daban espacio a las chicas._

-Viejos! No creo que sea buena idea…. yo no quiero serle infiel a mi Rae. _Dijo Chico Bestia preocupado._

-Tranquilo…. Ellas no se van a enterar de nada. _Dijo Veloz pasando un brazo por los hombros de una chica. _

-ASI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR! _Grito Cheshire con una mano en la cintura. _

-Y por eso Chicos les dije que nos quedáramos en casa con nuestras queridísimas novias! _Dijo Veloz tratando de salvarse de esta. _

-A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESE CUENTO. _Grito Cheshire mientras jalaba a Veloz por la oreja y se lo llevaba arrastrado._

-Sálvense! _Gritaba Veloz a sus camaradas._

-Ohhh! Eres tan musculoso! _Le dijo una chica tocándole un brazo a Cyborg._

-si…. Es que me ejercito todos los días. _Respondió Cyborg tratando de no presumir._

-ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE PERRA! _Grito Bee haciendo a un lado a esa chica. _

-Robi-poo! _''Ohhh no!'' pensó Robín viendo a Kitty_ -¿Qué te trae por aquí Robincito? _Pregunto abrazándolo. _

-DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIO GORDBARDEG_! Grito Starfire mientras le jalaba el pelo y usaba su lenguaje Tamaraneano pero yo que me especialice en traducción…. Les diré el significado de la palabra: Hija de la gran ^&$#$ !%^ _

-Uyyy! Tres de nuestros camaradas no salieron con vida…. Solo quedamos nosotros dos! Qué suerte tenemos! _Le dijo un alegre Chico Flash a Chico Bestia._

-YO SOY LA QUE DECIDE SI TENDRAS BUENA SUERTE! _Grito Jinx lanzándole hechizos a su novio…. Chico Bestia solo se quedo asustado por las escenas que tenia ante sus ojos._

-Asi que querías ponerme celosa…. _Dijo Raven de manera monótona._

-No! No cariño! Para nada! _Dijo Chico Bestia tratando que Raven no se enojara…. ''Por favor Dios que no me mate!'' pensaba asustado por lo que le podría llegar a hacer su novia mitad demonio._

-¿Por qué estas asustado? _Pregunto Raven. ''Diablos como pude olvidar que es empática!''_

-No cariño…. No estoy asustado…. _Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. _–Rae ¿Por qué no eres celosa? _Pregunto curioso. _

-No me gusta que mis emociones tomen control…. _Dijo Raven así de simple._ –Además confió demasiado en ti y sé que tú jamás coquetearías con otras chicas…

-Ohhh! Rae eso fue lo más romántico que hayas dicho! _Dijo Chico Bestia mientras le tomaba la mano a Raven y ella se sonrojaba._

-No le digas a nadie sobre esto! Y no creo que quieras conocer a la Raven celosa…. _Dijo Raven mientras le apretaba la mano a Chico Bestia y él se imaginaba lo peor ya que el solo había conocido a la Raven Alegre, Tímida, Valiente y Enojada pero nunca a la Celosa. ''Nooo! Jesús bendito sálvame!'' pensó mientras empezaba a llorar. _

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? _Pregunto Raven algo preocupada._

-Nada…. Solo que…. Lo que me dijiste fue tan hermoso… que no pude contener las lágrimas. _Dijo Chico Bestia limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. ''Nota mental: no poner celosa a Raven si quiero seguir con vida.''_

**Fin!**

* * *

**Nota: espero que les haya gustado ya saben déjenme reviews si les saque aunque sea una sonrisa :3…. Y les dejo una motivación: Si la vida te da la espalda, tócale el trasero! XD**


End file.
